It all started with a freak accident
by onceforgotten
Summary: Artemis is captured and when a certain demigod comes to the rescue events ensue that no one could have predicted.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis POV

"Ugh" I groaned. 'Where am I.' I opened my eyes only to shut them again as the light was too much. 'Let's see I was hunting a Cyclops family and I got blind sighted by one of them after I killed another.' I tried to move but my hands and feet were tied. To make matters worse my hand were behind my back.

I opened my eyes again this time I was able to keep them open. I was in a warehouse hanging upside down and my side really hurt. The sun was streaming in the dirty windows and below me was a pit that smelled like smoke.

Behind me a door creaked open so I stopped struggling and closed my eyes. The rope around my feet felt loose so I might have been able to slip out of it as long as they didn't knock me out again. "Why is this kid wrapped up in a towel again?" One of the cyclops said.

"When I was fighting him his clothes caught fire. He put them out and then I knocked him out but the clothes were basically gone by then. I just didn't want to have to stare at him naked." another replied.

"Whatever just hang him up with the girl I'm ready for a good meal." The first replied. I heard the sound of a chain moving.

'Think Artemis think.' I said to myself cracking my eyes open in the hope I could find something to help me. To my surprise I was met with the sight of Perseus jackson hanging rightside up with nothing but a towel around his waist not even two feet from me. My head was about even with his gut.

I felt the rope around my feet get tightened 'well there goes that idea' the cyclops holding Percy pulled his feet back intent on hooking the rope that bound them to a second chain while the other grabbed a blow torch.

Apparently Percy's wasn't as actually unconscious or at least wasn't any more because big grin split his face and a pipe above us broke spraying water which was then froze into spike and propelled into the beasts killing them instantly.

"Well not my best rescue attempt but it wor-" (Ping) the his words were cut short as a piece of pipe fell on his head knocking him out once again.

'Well at least the monsters are dead' I thought to myself. Taking a better look around I noted the the mound of tires topped with pillows below us that had been made to cook us 'and a soft landing below us' I glanced up at the chain hooked into the rope around my feet. There were over a dozen near by but the one I was attached to was leaned over a wooden beam and the middle was attached to a metal hook on the ceiling. The other half of the chain lean over yet another wooden beam and came down to where Percy's hands were hooked.

Of course it had to be at that exact moment that the towel around his waist fell off. Ignoring the boy for now I started working on the rope around my hands. 'Did they have to tie the rope so tightly.' I mentally grumbled after a half hour or so. I heard Percy groan so I glanced up at him hoping he was waking up so we could use his water powers to cut these ropes.

Instead I came face to face with his raging erection 'stupid male with a 12...inch...cock. Holy I thought Aphrodite said those thing had a 6-7 inch limit, that thing could make a horse feel envious.' I heard a cracking sound and looked up to see the wooden beam my chain was hung over bending and creaking. With one final crack the wooden beam broke. I barely had time to yelp and even that was cut short as about six inches of Percy's cock flew in my open mouth.

I coughed and gagged trying to myself far enough back to get 'it' out of my mouth, only succeeding in getting enough space to breath. Percy groaned again and I realized that I was technically blowing him. I could feel every inch of his cock sliding past my lips, tasting it on my tongue, and forcing my throat to expand. His cock started twitching and Percy groaned again I realized what was happening seconds before the cum started spraying up my throat like a fire hose.

Some even trickled back down and into my mouth tasting like a salty syrup. I had to keep swallowing so I didn't choke Percy groaned again although this time it sounded like he was in pain. 'What are you feeling pain from I just gave you the blowing of your life, no mortal could possibly take that whole thing like I did.'

Percy POV

When I woke up I felt great, my head sure hurt, but after a second all I could feel was this unbelievably strong suction on my cock. Dimly I could see a set of thighs in front of me but that was the last thing on my mind as I cummed hard into the mouth that was sucking me off.

I blinked a few times trying to get back to reality although I didn't really want to. I groaned in pain as the pleasure subsided and my pounding head demanded attention. My cock softened and slipped out of the girls mouth who then started coughing "Finally I thought that thing was going to kill." She wheezed.

Right about then the more logical pain of my brain started asking who sucked me off. The only other person in here was... "Artemis?" I asked uncertainly.

"Right here." She replied. I looked down and got a good view of the goddesses 16 year old for and it actually caused me to harden up a little. Artemis started to say something else but it was cut off as she suddenly dropped and swung closer/slammed into me.

"Percy don't you dare move." Artemis said in a low voice.

"Whaaaaaaaaa." I began but I couldn't finish as something started stroking my cock. I looked around Artemis' legs to see my cock was sitting between her thighs 'Uh-oh' I thought which was quickly followed by 'why does her pants feel like pure silk'.

Artemis POV

'How could this happen' I thought desperately biting back a moan 'the odds of both of these things happening to me are...mmm...unreal.' The bottom of his cock was grinding against my pussy I hated feeling the pleasure from his movement as we swayed, but biology was getting the better of me.

"I think I could push you off with my legs." Percy offered.

"No don't if you push on my stomach I'm going to be sick." I said. "Can you use your ability's to cut these ropes?"

He was silent for a moment "Sorry, this headache is making it so I can't focus."

I bit my lip as he moved again, above us I heard the wooden beam creak as we swayed back and forth. "We need to move more the wooden beam can't hold both of us."

Percy was left sputtering at my suggestion "B-but if I move t-than-".

"Man up and focus before something realizes we're in here and defenseless." I said.

I shaking and after a moment Percy joined into. I felt like lightning was racing through my body and the pleasure from grinding into his cock. I felt it thicken and harden and a slight moan escaped my mouth. I kept telling myself I wasn't enjoying it but I could feeling myself nearing my end. Percy's cock started twitching and the increased friction pushed me over the edge. Just then the beam broke and my scream of ecstasy seemed more like one of fear as we fell.

I landed face down on a pile of pillows which gave me a semi soft landing, just a few light bruises. Without the chain pulling against the rope it barely took me a few seconds to get my feet out and then my hands. I cut Percy free of his ropes as well then sent him on his way with a jumpsuit I found in a closet and a threat about what would happen if he told anyone what happened between us. Shortly after I left myself hoping to forget that day because despite everything I taught and believed I knew the truth. In that last second I enjoyed what was happening and when I came I wanted to continue so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Artemis POV

"Where is it!" I screamed in frustration.

Less than three days ago I arrived back at the hunt after my freak accident with Percy at the warehouse. The first day I was fine happily enjoying the hunt and spending time with my huntresses, then night came. As usually I went to bed and then the dreams came Percy was there teasing me with his hands but always stopping just before release.

When I awoke my panties were damp and I could barely breath. I took a cold shower and gave my hunters a new mission and sent them on their way. I didn't have time to stay with them because of all my paperwork anyway. Every five minutes images of Percy and his cock kept popping into my mind, I tried to block them out but they just came back stronger.

Finally I threw myself on the bed and went to sleep hoping to escape the images. Again the dreams came however this time Percy was using his dick to tease me. He kept bringing me to the very precipice of release then stopping, it was maddening. When I woke up this time my underwear was completely soaked and I was sweaty.

I showered, went to camp and spoke to Thalia. She had Iris messaged Percy that day, apparently he was still having trouble getting over is break up with Annabeth two weeks prior. Personally I didn't even know they had broken up yet at the same time I was relieved. Ever since the ware house I'd felt guilty that I had inadvertently had an affair with a man in a relationship, now that weight had been lifted.

I left again to attend to my duties but by five o'clock the urge had become maddening. I tried rubbing my pussy and even teasing the outer edges but it wasn't enough. I went to the summer council meeting and could barely think straight by the end. Which brings me to right now, where I was digging through my own trash can for my birthday gift Aphrodite gave me. "Ah finally!" I said hoisting up the box still in it's wrapping paper. I never bothered to open it, after all the love goddess has gotten me the same thing every birthday, Christmas, Halloween, Easter, and 4th of july for over a decade.

Briefly I looked at the card _happy birthday Arty these two are the largest size from my favorite store._ I tore of the wrapping paper and then the lid to the box. Inside were two seven inch dildos one blue and one red, there was also a few attachments but I ignored those and grabbed the red one. Almost laughing I noted that Percy was much bigger and thicker than these.

I sat on my bed and tore down my pants, then panties and pressed the dildo tip to my pussy lips. I let out a moan, it just felt so good to have something dick like rubbing my pussy. I flipped it length wise and pushed the tip into the bed and grinded onto the length. "Yes, yes." I groaned, It felt so good and the dildo was so rough, my end was coming I could feel it "come on, come on make me cuuuuum" I groaned the last part as I finally came. It felt so good to finally have a release but it wasn't enough.

When I was with Percy he made me cum much harder and this was nowhere near that level. What was I missing, I grinded on the dildo just like I did with his cock. The memories of the blowjob flashed through my mind 'that's it!" I thought grabbing the blue one out of the box and sticking the tip in my mouth. Already I could feel my cunt gushing and I pushed the dildo deeper in my mouth and then down my throat.

It barely stretched my throat at all but it was getting the job down as my honey pot was getting even more sensitive than normal. With a start I realized that I liked having a dick down my throat it felt good and even after it left my mouth my pussy was still hypersensitive because of it. For hours I played with those dildos, I even strapped them to the wall so I could put all my energy into grinding on and deepthroating them.

After a dozen or more orgasims I came to a realization. Just like Aphrodite said these toys will never be as good as the real thing. I needed cock, Percy's cock to be honest and I needed it now.

Percy POV

It was late at night and I had just finished my shower, wrapping the towel around my waist I stepped out of my bath room into the main room of the Poseidon cabin...and promptly screamed like a little girl. Hey you would to if the goddess of maidens suddenly appeared in your room. She was in her 12 year old form wearing a knee length skirt and a T shirt with her parka over it.

"Ah Percy I need to discuss something with you." She said smoothly.

"Uh sure" I replied "Can I get dressed first?"

"No I want this done as quick as possible now sit." She said pointing to my cot.

Not wanting to anger her any more than she probably already was I obade but sadly my mouth did stay shut "If this is about what happen at the warehouse I'm sorry it was a total accident I swear. And I'm willing to do anything you want to make things right."

"Anything?" Artemis asked in an overly sweet tone. Suddenly I felt like I'd just walked into a trap but since I couldn't take back what I said I just nodded slightly.

Artemis smiled brightly and walked over to me "I see then I think I'll start with this!" she said yanking my towel away.

'Holy Zeus she's going to castrate me!' I thought closing my eyes and wishing I was somewhere else.

I felt her hand grab my dick and start rubbing it but she never cut it after about a minute I opened my eyes to see a very annoyed goddess rubbing my dick "Why aren't you getting hard?"

I was so shocked by the question I didn't even know how I should react "Y-You're 12." I stuttered out.

Artemis looked down at her in surprise like she hadn't realized it herself "oh I guess that makes sense." The goddess stepped back and glowed brightly temporarily blinding me. I blinked a few times to get my sight back and once I didn't my jaw hit the floor, figuratively of course.

Standing before my was Artemis in what I believed to be her 20 year old form. She was maybe 5'5'' and had gigantic breasts for her size yet they didn't seem out of place on her frame. And her ass from what I could see was round and firm like she worked out every day. And if that wasn't enough her clothes hadn't changed at all. Her skirt looked like it was about to tear open and I was certain I could see her sex peaking out of the bottom. Her formerly loose shirt now hugged her breasts tightly and let her entire torso exposed. The coat it seemed was the only thing that didn't survive the change.

Artemis POV

I smiled as I saw Percy's cock harden and for once in my life I didn't mind that a male was staring at my body. He really seemed to like my DDD breasts. I literally tore of my shirt before I remembered I didn't have a bra on, I didn't need one as a twelve year old. Then I shimmied out of my skirt leaving me in only my white panties that just barely covered everything.

"Is that better?" I said seductively as I walked over to Percy. I think he was trying to nodded but was too scared of how I'd react. I merely laughed and felt oddly satisfied with his reaction. I knelt down between his legs and grasped his shafted, with a start I realized he was even bigger than before easily 15-16 inches 'this shouldn't even be possible he must be a freak of nature, this also means he wasn't even fully hard before' I thought as my panties got soaked from me just seeing it 'Aphrodite would be so jealous if she ever found out'.

Slowly I placed the head in my mouth, gods it tasted good. How I hadn't I noticed it before was beyond me but I wanted more the taste and the smell was just so intoxicating. I forced the cock farther down my throat and moaned at the taste causing Percy to groan as well. I got nearly to the seven inch mark when I found I couldn't take any more so I simply bobbed back and forth on what I could take. Percy's groans were becoming more frequent and his cock started twitching which only increased my pleasure. I was having the time of my life when Percy delivered some rather pleasing news "G-gonna cum" he said between breaths.

Remembering how I hadn't noticed the taste of his cock before I pulled back so only the cock head was in my mouth and furiously jacked him off. His cocked twitched violently as the first spray of his cum entered my mouth and I knew I was in love with it. Nectar didn't even compare to it's amazing flavor. A second spurt was released in my mouth and I literally had to fight not to cum right then and there. It tasted so good I never wanted it to end and Percy didn't disappoint as what felt like half a gallon poured down my throat.

I sucked what cum remained in Percy cock out and stood up. "Ahh now that was refreshing." I said as Percy looked at me with a dazed expression and a very hard cock. "Just curious have you ever done anything like this with another girl."

Percy violently shook his head "No!"

I smiled inwardly, there was something oddly appealing about being his first. "Good" I said climbing onto his lap. I placed my legs on either side of his torso and positioned his cock so that it was sandwiched between his abdomen and my pussy.

"How about we make a deal" I said placing a hand on his shoulder getting his absolute attention "You want to make it up to me for what happened at the warehouse right?" He nodded warily.

"Well because of you I now have urges that I can't deal with on my own." I said slowly rubbing my pussy up and down his cock "So how about from now on you help me relive these urges at least once a week and in exchange I'll suck you off each time. Of course if you start dating someone I'll leave you alone and you can't go falling in love with me and there will be no penetration. This is simply an exchange of services understand?" The deal was completely in my favor as anything that happened would be something I enjoyed greatly but Percy would get an experience the no other male every would.

Despite my urges I would never be allowing another male any where near me. Percy lucked out because he had earned my trust, something no other man could claim, and was the reason for said urges. Despite this and my constant grinding on his cock Percy still took the time to honestly think the offer through. Because he wore his heart on his sleeve he was easy to read and I was slightly shocked he didn't given into lust right off the bat. However he was a man with a beautiful goddess rubbing his cock and after a full minute he caved. "I agree." he said.

My grin was so big my cheeks actually hurt but I didn't care as I really started thrusting along his cock. After only a moment Percy actually started bouncing me on his lap so wrapped my legs around his back and held on for dear life. "Yes!" I screamed as the friction increased "faster move faster you horse dicked.." the words died in my throat as he sped up to unbelievable levels.

"I'm gonna cum again" He said.

"Me too just hold on so we can cum together." The friction on my pussy lips was incredible but seeing his cock poking the bottom of my breast made me want to taste it once more. I bent down and took the head in my mouth before was good but this time it was so much better with the smell of our activities mixed with sweat. My arousal skyrocketed and my hand seemingly of it's own accord reached down and pulled my panties aside so my bare lips rubbed his cock increasing the sensations exponentially. This proved to be too much for Percy and he came hard shooting cum into my mouth like a fire hose.

The taste of his cum triggered my own climax and I came hard screaming which was thankfully muffle by the cock in my mouth. I slurped the remaining cum out of Percy's cock as he fell on the bed then laid next to him and his now soft cock "Wow" he said after a moment.

I don't know why but it made me giggle "I'm glad you enjoyed it". I was tired and wanted to sleep but I knew I could do that here where someone might walk in on us. In fact I had forgotten to even sound proof the cabin. I leaned over to Percy and whispered in his ear "See you Friday." and flashed out making sure to take my clothes with me.


End file.
